Anterior vaginal prolapse repairs have historically had recurrence rates of around thirty percent. This is because traditional surgery uses devitalized tissues and paravaginal defects are very difficult to correct transvaginally. Laparoscopic paravaginal defect correction is technically very difficult and there is no data looking at its efficacy. The use of “mesh” for prolapse repair shows greater efficacy in a randomized trial by Sand et al. but does not address total anterior vaginal reconstruction and certainly not paravaginal defect correction.